10 ans après
by Chibi-Rizahawkeye
Summary: Riza doit partir à une réunion d'anciens élèves... Lisez pour savoir la suite


Bien entendu, les personnages de FMA ne sont pas les miens (dommage... xD)

10ans après...

Riza est très stressé, pourquoi?

Une semaine plus tôt:  
-Je veux pas y aller!  
-Pourquoi? dit son mari qui la regardait avec insistance. On dirait une gamine!  
-Tu ne sais pas comment j'était au lycée! J'était détestée comme... comme... comme les militaire me détestent aujourd'hui! Si tu crois que j'étais apprécier tu te trompe! On me détestait et on me déteste toujo.  
Elle ne pu terminer sa phrase son époux la pris dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmé.  
-Riza, vas-y et montre leur qu'elle femme merveilleuse tu es devenue! -Mais tu ne seras même pas là! Ils ne vont pas me croire! Il vont se monquer de moi!  
-C'est bien la première fois que je te vois avoir peur de quelqu'un! Et arrête de pensez çà, tu verra tous se passera bien, personne ne te détestent.  
-Si, et d'ailleur je me demande comment tu as fait pour m'épouser, si tu crois que je ne sais pas se que les autres racontent sur moi derrière mon dos! Tous se demande comment "TOI" tu as pu m'épouser! Tous trouve cela ridicule que le terrifiant lieutenant Hawkeye soit marier, je... je..., elle pleurait, son mari ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état comme celui là, pourquoi? Que lui arrivait-elle? Elle était étrange depuis plusieurs jours, s'énervait pour rien et pleurait aussi pour rien.  
-Chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as?  
Elle baissa la tête, et partit mais son mari la ratrappa,  
-Tu ne croit quand même pas que tu peux partir comme ça! REPOND-MOI!  
Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmé, puis l'embrassa sur le front,  
-Excuse-moi, dit-elle, j'ai pas fais exprès. Je sais que tu vas me détester.  
-Pourquoi?  
mais elle s'était endormit dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'a leur chambre, l'allongea sur le lit et la regarda inquiet. Puis il remarqua une lettre poser sur la commode, elle était adresser à Riza, il n'avait pas pour habitude de lire le courier de sa femme mais là la lettre provenait d'un laboratoire d'analyse, il l'ouvrit et la lit, à la fin il dit,  
-C'est pour ça... idiote!

Le lendemain Riza se réveilla, elle vit son mari à coté d'elle, endormit, tenant une lettre dans ses mains, il savait, elle prit soudain peur elle tenta de sortir du lit, mais une main l'en empêcha, elle se retourna, il la regardait, d'un air calme, mais elle fixait la lettre quand il s'en rendit conte, il regarda le morceau de papier et d'un air indifférent, la déchira, puis tira vers lui sa bien aimée en lui disant,  
-Tu contais me le dire quand?  
-Je ne sais pas, pardon.  
-De quoi? Riza si tu savais à qu'elle point cela me fait plaisir!

-Quoi? Mais je croyait que tu ne voul.  
-Entre se que tu crois et se que je pense il y a une grande différence!  
Elle le regarda en souriant, et lui sauta au coup, doucement il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur leurs lit (vous savez ski va se passer heures plus tard, il se regardait et il demanda,  
-Et pour ta réunion d'anciens élève, tu vas faire quoi?  
Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son époux et dit,  
-Je vais y aller.

La voilà devant les portes de la salles où était organisé la réunion, elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe noir s'attachant au niveau du coup et fendu jusqu'a mi-cuisse ayant des strasses autour de la fente et un peu partout c'était bien sur son époux qui l'avait aidé à la choisir! Elle avait monté ses cheveux en chignon relaché avec quelques mèches qui tombaient sur les cotés et légèrement frissé, elle était tous simplement magnifique!  
Devant la salle il y avait une énorme banderole où était écrit,  
"Réunion des anciens élève de la 2-4 de l'année XXXX, du lycée d'Eitoku"  
-Bon et ben j'ai plus qu'à entrer! En entrant elle attérit dans une grande salle décoré de rubans avec des dizaines de spots, cela lui rappela la décoration de son bal de fin d'étude, mauvais souvenir. Elle regarda quelques visages lui étaient familiers, quand soudain quelqu'un la bouscula,  
-Aïe, dit-elle.  
-Excusez moi mademoiselle, puis en la reluquant de haut en bas il lui fit un sourire des plus chameur genre Roy, vous allez bien?  
-Sa va! Merci. Elle dit cela avec un ton sec en partant, elle l'avait reconnut, il s'agissait du chef de la joyeuse petite bande qui se moquait d'elle. Lorsque Riza fut assez loin le jeune homme dit,  
-Plutôt jolie, tu me plais!  
Riza scruta la salle, cherchant une amie, son UNIQUE amie lorsqu'elle était au collège, puis elle finit par la trouver,  
-Sakura!  
L'interpellé ainci que les gens qui les entourait se retournèrent tous se demandaient qui était cette jeune femme très belle mais inconnu pour eux, sauf pour Sakura qui dit aussi tôt,  
-Riza! Comment tu vas?  
Au nom de Riza tous se mirent à chuchotté entre eux se qui eu pour effet de génée Riza mais Sakura voulant leur montré qui était réellement Riza avait organisé un petit jeu et dit,  
-Trés bien tous le monde est là alors on va commencé! Installé vous! Très bien tous nos anciens profs sont là aussi? Parfait on y va! Quand vous entenderez votre nom vous nous direz se que vous êtes devenu! OK! On commence avec... Ayuri Ayumi.

La jeune fille de ce nom se présenta, et d'autre aussi, les trois quard des personnes étaient célibataires, mais Riza n'entendait pas elle se fichait bien de savoir se qu'elle était devenu, mais au moin elle avait trouvé Sakura son seul appuis durant ses 3 anneés d'enfer et quand se fut au tour de Sakura elle la regarda voulant savoir se qu'elle était devenu, elle était brune et potait une robe rose pâle,  
-Ok! Ba moi je travaille dans une crèche du sud, je suis marié avec le jolie brun qui est là-bas, j'ai trois enfant et je dois être l'une des femmes les plus heureuse du monde! quand eu terminé Riza reconnut sont amie, spontané, souriante et très simple. Quand se fut au tour de Riza cette dernière dit,  
-Sa interresse surement personne! d'un air désinteressé.  
-Nan Hawkeye nous sa nous interesse! dit le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, alors tu as l'air d'avoir changer la preuve avant, tu était timide! Et maintenant c'est à peine si tu nous à envoyer chier! Alors?  
-Oh mais à vous l'honneur môssieur Attashi.  
-Mais bien sur, je suis célibataire, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur, et j'ai reprit l'entreprise de mon père sa te vas Hawkeye?  
-Bof, men fous!  
-A toi donc!  
-Très bien au risque de tous vous choqué je suis colonel dans l'armée, je suis marié, alors.  
-Menteuse! dit-une jeune femme rousse dans l'assemblé, c'est impossible toi marié et moi non, et en plus militaire tu veux faire avalé sa à qui? Menteuse et en plus tu te la pette, tu te prend pour qui avec tes grands airs!  
Riza baissa la tête,  
-Je comprend mademoiselle Séno ne veut pas me croire! je m'en doutais, mais je m'en fiche.  
-T'es qu'une menteuse, dit une autre fille.  
-C'est vrai! dit-un homme.  
-Alors ilt où ton mari? demanda le fameux Attashi?  
Riza baissa la tête,  
-Il...  
Des bras venaient de la prendre à la taille,

-Pourquoi vous êtes aussi méchant avec ma femme?  
-Troooooooooop beeeeeeeeeeau, dirent toutes les femmes présentent avec pleins de petites étoiles partout en voyant le mari de Riza.  
-Roy! Je croyait que tu avais une réunion avec le générale Hakuro?  
-C'est vrai mon coeur mais il a décommandé, sa fille est malade.  
-Alors c'est lui ton mec, dit Attashi d'un air supérieur, et monsieur fait quoi dans la vie?  
Roy commença à s'énerver et dit-en se maitrisant,

-Monsieur est le générale en chef des armées de ce pays!  
-Quoi! C'est vous Mustang? C'est impossible comment un homme comme vous a-t-il pu se marier avec cette fille?  
Riza baissa la tête.  
-C'est très simple regardez! Madame Vendecanpe, dit-il en se tournant vers Sakura, à vous. Vous devez vous demandez comment je la connais, c'est très simple son marie n'est autre que le générale Vendecanpe, dit-il en pointant du doigt le mari de Sakura.  
-A vos ordres généralissim!

-Mais comment as-tu su que c'était le mari de Sakura?  
-On a discuter l'autre jour et il s'est mit a d'écrire sa femme et je me suis rendu compte que s'était la description que tu m'avait faites de ta meilleur amie du lycée!  
Riza se tourna vers le générale Vendecanpe et lui fit le salu militaire guise de remerciement, Roy paru outré,  
-Depuis quand la femme du généralisim fait un salu militaire a un moin gradé que moi?  
-Oui mais plus gradé que moi, répondit Riza.  
Ils se rendirent compte que tous les observaient, Roy qui tenait par l'arrière sa femme à la taille resséra son étrainte et ajouta,  
-Et en plus ma jolie chérie est...

Flash back:

-Dis Riza tu trouve pas qu'on ait très bien comme on ait?  
-Dites moi monsieur le généralisim sera t-il une façon de me dire que vous ne voulez pas d'enfants?  
-Non, c'est pas se que j'ai dit, mais vu que je viens juste de passé généralisim, je voudrait prendre mes marque avant de.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je comprend!  
Cette discution a eu lieu il y a 3mois.

Fin du flash back.

-Et en plus ma jolie chérie est... enceinte! Alors!  
-Roy!  
-Ba quoi?  
-Bon on commence, dit soudain Sakura, assayez vous! C'est un montage que j'ai fait, c'est monsieur Mustang qui la donner à mon mari pour cette soirée!

Sur la vidéo on voyait Riza habillé en militaire, encore 1er lieutenant aparenment:  
-Lieutenant? Pourquoi vous êtes si sévère, demanda un militaire qui n'était autre que Havoc.  
-La ferme Havoc et travaillé! dit la voie sec du lieutenant Hawkeye, le menaçant avec une arme.  
-Mais pourquoi avec le colonel, vous n'êtes pas comme sa?  
-Jaloux Havoc? demanda le lieutenant.  
-Peut-être,... mais si le colonel est casé sa veut dire qu'il ne risque plus de me piqué mes copines! Super! Tous mes voeux de bonheur madame Mustang!  
Riza rougit jusqu'aux oreilles,  
-Non, mais! Moi et le colonel n'entretenont que des relations purement professionelles! De quoi je me melle Havoc!  
-Je disais juste que...

-Havoc si t'es pas capable de gardé une copine c'est pas de ma faute! dit soudain Roy qui venait de faire irruption.  
-Colonel, dit soudain Riza se mettant au garde à vous.  
-Repos Riza, il refflechissait, madame Mustang?... pourquoi pas!  
Riza se demandait à quoi il pensait et dit soudain en se tournant vers la caméra,  
-Breda! Veuillez éteindre imédiatement cette caméra!

-Dis moi Riza, dit tout à coup Roy qui se fichait bien de la caméra, tu veux bien... enfin... kof, kof, kof, il s'agenouila et lui pris la main, mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye, voulez vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? Il regarda Riza dans les yeux. Riza géné dit,  
-Colonel vous auriez pu attendre notre rendez- vous de ce soir pour me faire cette proposition.  
-Je suis trop impatient c'est toi qui me la dit! Et tu as aussi dis que sa faisais parti mon charme! Alors ma réponse?  
-C'est oui bien sur! Idiot.  
Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa!  
-Au fait Havoc, Breda merci pour le cpous de main!  
-De rien colonel!

Dans la salle Riza était très géné, qu'elle était donc le second passage, et la elle reconu le jour de son mariage,  
-Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye voulez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Roy Mustang ici présent?  
-Oui!  
-Monsieur Roy Mustang voulez vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Riza Hawkeye ici présente?  
-Oui!  
-Vous pouvez embrassé la marier! Toutes mes félicitations!  
Roy releva le voile de Riza et l'embrassa délicatement et ils partirent en courant s'arrètèrent un moment Riza envoya son bouquet et se fut une jeune fille blonde qui le reçut,

-Toutes mes félicitations Winry! dit Riza avec un grand sourire.  
-Bonne chance "petit", dit Roy a l'adresse d'un jeune homme blond avec une natte.  
-C'EST QUI QUE T'A APPELE PETIT ESPECE DE FLAME ALCHEMIST A LA NOIX! TU VAS VOIR SI.  
mais il ne pu continué car la jeune fille blonde lui sauta au coup pour l'embrassé.

Un nouveau passage,  
-Riza je m'ennui!  
-Générale je vous demanderais de ne pas être aussi famillier, n'oubliez pas que vous occupez la plus haute place de ce pay.  
Il l'embrassa en disant,

-Je m'en fou complètement, Havoc arrète cette caméra tu commence à devenir chiant avec!  
-Mais chef!  
-Ok! Tu vois le congé que tu avais pour la semaine prochaine, annulé!  
-QUOI! C'est du chantage!  
-C'est de l'insubordination que de répondre à un supérieur!  
-C'est méchant généralisim, dit soudain Riza en approchant ses lévres de celle de Roy avec beaucoup de sensualité, rends ses congés, s'il te plait...

-Ok! Tous ce que tu voudras!  
-Super, dit-elle en sautant au coups de son mari, je t'adooore! Tu es gentil!  
-Ouf ba heureusement pour moi que le colonel Hawkeye était là!  
-Eteint cette caméré, dirent Riza et Roy en même temps.  
-Ok, ok! J'ai compris!  
Et la caméra s'éteignit.

Dans la salle tous regardait Riza et Roy n'eu qu'une chose à dire,  
-On rentre ma chérie, tu as plus rien à faire ici maintenant, tu t'es vengé!  
-D'accord, répondit-elle avant de partir avec son mari, et elle adressa un remerciement à Sakura et son mari et il rentrèrent chez eux.  
Arrivé à leur domicile, Riza sauta au coups de son époux en le remerciant avec un grand sourire,  
-Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci!  
-De rien je connais une exellente facçon de me remercié, dit il en commençant à décendre la fermeture de la robe de Riza. Cette dernièrent avait un grand sourire, amusé.

7mois plus tard est née mademoiselle Elizabeth Mustang, une petite fille ravissante aux cheveux blonds avec de grand yeux comme sa mère mais de couleur noir.

The end! By Rizahawkeye


End file.
